1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to injection molding, and particularly to an injection molding machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Injection molding is widely used for fabricating plastic and metallic workpieces. A typical injection molding machine includes a hydraulic driving system, an injection system and a molding system. The injection system powered by the hydraulic driving system, injects molten material into the molding system.
Injection power represents ability of the injection system, and is determined by injection pressure and injection speed. The injection pressure is the pressure of the injection system applied on the molten material, and the injection speed is determined by a movement speed of a piston of the injection system. Production time is shortened if the injection speed improves, especially for small and thin workpieces.
What is needed, therefore, is an injection molding machine with high injection speed.